Oh Baby It's Cold Outside
by Imperfect Being
Summary: Early birthday gift for EvilRegalShansyLvr21. Shandy in a cabin with snow... Hmmmm.. This version is PG version.


My birthday gift to **EvilRegalShandyLvr21.** Happy birthday my fellow **BAMDAMMMster.**

 **This is the K rated version.**

 **Enjoy all mistakes are my own, since I write on my phone.**

"Have a great time Mom, with Andy in Utah, stay warm and take a lot of pictures for me." As he hugged and then kissed Sharon's cheek.

"I will Honey, have a great time with the team and please be safe." Smiling as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Both saying goodbye at the front door. As she stood in the doorway watching as Rusty walked towards the elevator. Before turning the corner he turned around and waved. He was going to spend the weekend with Julio, Tao and his two sons, along with Amy, Chuck, and Buzz. They were all going up north to go camping and learn new survival techniques from Chuck.

Sharon closed the front door, then walked down the hall towards her bedroom, as she entered her bedroom she went into her closet and took out her two suitcases. She placed them on her bed, opening one at a time. Turning around and heading into her closet again to take out clothes for the weekend. Taking out jeans, sweaters, and her winter coat, along with a beanie, scarfs and gloves.

Sharon folded her clothes and placed them in her suitcase, then turned around and went into her dresser to grab some undergarments and the sexy teddy she wanted to surprise Andy in.

With a smile on her lips, as she placed the box in her suitcase, then walked off into her bathroom to pack her body wash, shampoo, conditioner, makeup, brush, blowdryer, and flat iron. Once everything was packed, she zipped up her suitcases and rolls them into her living room waiting for Andy to arrive.

Walking into her living room, standing in front of her bookshelves, she was staring at a picture of Andy and herself. She smiled at the way Andy was looking at her and how she was looking at him. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would find love again, specially with a subordinate, and let alone her best friend. But here they are six months later still dating, nothing physical yet besides kissing and light touches.

But if everything works out, that all will change this weekend. She was ready now, she was ready to give a piece of herself that she had hidden and locked away. Looking down at herself with her black boots, skinny jeans, and beige sweater. She nervously waited for Andy to show up. Her mind taking over again with doubts and what ifs.

What if he's not ready? Or what if after we make love it's not what he thought it would be like, I mean I'm not like the other woman he's been with. Has he ever been with a woman my age? Sharon was pacing back and forth in her living room biting her lower lip as her mind continued to wondered.

A knock on her front door, startled her mind as she looked at the picture again and saw the love that radiated from him eyes to hers, she shook her head and walked towards her front door to greet Andy.

"Hi." Smiling as she opened the door, to greet Andy.

"Hi Sharon, you look lovely." As he placed a kiss on her cheek.

Sharon blushed. "Thank you Andy, you look handsome." As her eyes moved down his body. She loved when he wore his black leather jacket, along with his jeans and light blue sweater.

Andy cleared his throat. "Are you ready to go?" Smiling at her.

"Yes, just let me get my suitcases and jacket." As she turned around and pulled them along outside her door, then turned to locked it. When she turned around Andy was pulling her suitcases.

"You don't have to do that Andy." As she moved some hair behind her ear, smiling at him.

"I know, but I want too." He said with a smile.

She walked next to him and kissed his lips, moving away she took ahold of his hand as they continued to walk towards the elevator.

Thirty five minutes later they arrived at the airport, parking his car and then moved along to open her door. Extending his hand out with a smile on his lips while Sharon smiled up at him and placed her hand in his. Andy helped pull her out as they both walked to the trunk and took out his duffel bag and her suitcases.

Walking hand in hand as they walked into the airport and waiting in line for their tickets and for Sharon to check her suitcases in. After that was done they waited an additional twenty minutes at the security checkpoint. Listen to this elderly man complain that "He's a veteran and an American citizen and he does not have to take his shoes off like some criminal in a third world country." A guard on duty came over and brought the man to the back patting him down and telling him his sorry and thank you for your service and then let him go. The older man thanked him and he went in his way.

As they made it to their terminal, Sharon left to use the restroom while Andy stopped to get their coffees, a cranberry orange muffin, and grabbed Sharon a blueberry scone with lemonade drizzle. Sharon walked out and smiled as she saw Andy sitting down with two cups of coffee and her favorite blueberry scone.

Sitting down next to Andy smiling as he handed her, her coffee and scone. "Mmmm thank you Andy."

Smiling back at her. "It was my pleasure, Sharon."

They stared at each other, then looked down and started eating their breakfast and drinking their coffee. Once they finished Andy took ahold of her hand, looking over at her. "I can't wait to see your parents cabin in Utah, thank you for inviting me."

"Oh Honey, you will love it. I would take the kids up their all the time to get away and for the holidays. Plus I can't wait to spend some alone time with you." Smiling back at him.

"Me too, don't get me wrong I love hanging out with The Kid, but I just hate making him feel uncomfortable." Tightening his hand just a little bit.

"Yes, Rusty is doing a lot better now. He was just afraid you'll hurt me, or that you hurt him like his real mothers boyfriends did." Smiling sadly at him.

He moved a little closer then cupped her cheek, running his thumb along her jawline. "Sharon, hurting you or The Kid is the last thing I want to do. I love you both so much."

She wrapped her fingers around his wrist gliding her thumb along the flesh and under his bracelet, smiling over at him. "I know that Andy, you would never hurt us, just give him a little more time." Leaning forward with a smile on her lips, the sparks that started were hard to ignore and let go. But both realized this isn't the best place for them to let go. He pulled back and moved some hair behind her ear, smiling as her face began to turn pink.

"I love you." He replied with a smile.

"I love you too, Andy." She whispered back at him.

They both sat back in their chairs, holding hands while texting their family that they will be boarding soon. After they finished they say there waiting to be called to board the plane to Utah.

The flight to Utah was pleasant, while Andy took a small nap while Sharon was texting Andrea.

"I was able to take to Sarah Hills lawyer, we've agreed to manslaughter and nine years in prison. How's the flight?"

"That's good to hear, it's a shame she won't be doing a longer sentence. The flight is good, Andy is sleeping next to me."

"Oh I know me too Sharon. Oh you have to send me a picture of him sleeping!" With a smiling face emoji.

"Andrea! No way!"

"Come on Sharon, please." With a sad face emoji.

Sharon looked over at Andy sleeping, pondering if she should actually take a picture of him or not. He did look very handsome with his face relaxed, his mouth ajar and slightly snoring away. With a small grin she took a picture of him sleeping then sent it to Andrea.

"There are you happy now?"

"Oh Sharon, he looks so peaceful. I can see why you love him. Well Honey, it's off to eat, I'll talk to you later."

"Yes, the only time it's peaceful with him." Wink emoji. "Well enjoy eating and talk to you later."

Sharon put her phone away and snuggled next to Andy. He snored then laid his head next to hers mumbling her name. Sharon hummed as she placed her hand over his. Waking up to the pilot saying they are getting ready to land in Utah. She looked over at Andy, kissed his lips whispering his name, watching as his mouth turned into a grin. He slowly opened his sleepy brown eyes at looked at her smiling.

"Hey." He replied in a sleepy voice.

"Hey, we are about to land." As she squeezed his hand and leaned over and kissed his lips.

After getting his duffel bag and her two suitcases, they headed towards Hertz to pick up their rental car. Sharon wins the debate and placed their bags in the trunk of the car, while Andy waited in the driver seat for Sharon to give him directions to her parents cabin. The snow began to fall heavily from the grey sky as Sharon opened the passenger door, and sat down looking over at Andy before she closed her door.

"Are you okay to drive in the snow storm?" She asked.

Andy laughed and smiled at her. "Yes, I can drive in a snow storm. I am from New York you know. Yeah, it's been awhile but I can drive in it.

Sharon put her seatbelt on while she rolled her eyes at him. "No need to be a smartass Andy."

He placed his hand over hers. "Yes, but that's what you love about me." Smiling at her.

"Sometimes I wonder what is wrong me, that I love you so much, Andy." Resting her head and grinning at him.

"Oh you know, my boyish charm, my ability to put a smile on your face, that I know what you need without you telling me, and what you really love about me is how I hold and kiss you."

She still smiled at him as laughed out loud as his brows wiggled up and down.

"Those could be a few reasons yes, but I do agree your boyish charms do, do the trick. But Andy it's you, you being their for me as my Lieutenant, my best friend, and now as my boyfriend. Just caring and always being at my side when I don't realize I needed it, I've been alone for so long I forgot what it was like to have that kind of connection." Her eyes started to mist over as she felt his hand tighten over hers.

"Sharon, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you, nothing. I'm

Just grateful you gave us a chance, I love you Sharon. You make me a better man and a better person. You've helped me so much with my family that I wanted to help you, when we would have hard case or with Rusty and his issues with his mother." Being her hand to his lips, gliding his lips along her knuckles.

"Oh Andy, we all deserve a second chance, and I'm glad you have a other chance with your daughter, but that was all you. I just pushed you to do better. As for Rusty I thank you for being their for him and answering his questions, thank you Andy."

Looking straight ahead as the snow kept falling and sticking to the road. "I love you Sharon and I love The Kid too."

Sharon hummed as she looked over at him. "I love you too Andy, god I love you so much." Then looked forward watching the snow fall.

"Take a left here Andy, then your second right, and follow this road all the way down and then our destination." As she looked out the window, pointing to where Andy needed to go.

"Alright, i know I said this earlier, but I can't wait to spend the weekend with you Sharon." As he followed the snow covered road.

"You did." Laughing. "I can't wait either Andy, a whole weekend to ourselves. What do you want to do?"

"We could be a snowman, have a snowball fight, watch a movie, cuddle on the couch. What do you want to do Sharon?"

"Build a snowman?" As she looked over at him and raises an eyebrow with a grin on her face.

He looked over at her and smiled. "Yeah, why not? It's not like it snows in LA."

Sharon laughed. "Good point but a snowball fight? You know I will kick your butt." As she continued to laugh.

Andy glared at her. "Listen you may have great aim, but I'm a man and I've been in a lot of snowball fights."

She folder in arms and gave him her best Darth Raydor glare. "Oh I see, so we'll just have to see about that Andrew Flynn."

He gave her his lopsided grin. "Oh it's on Sharon Raydor, prepare to go down."

"Oh my sweet sweet Andy, it's you who will be going down." As she grinned at him.

"We'll see Sweetheart." He replied.

As they pulled up to her parents cabin Andy was lost for words. The cabin was made from the trees that covered this part of the land. "Wow Sharon, it's beautiful." As he turned off the car and placed his keys in his pocket.

"It is isn't, it took my great great grandfather fourth five years to finish, with my grandfather and my father doing some upgrades." Smiling as she looked at her families cabin.

"Well let's get our bags, go inside, you can start a fire, and you can show me around?" Asked Andy, smiling as he watched her face light up.

"Yeah, let's go. It's getting cold." While they both opened their doors then walked to the trunk and you out their belongings. Andy walked behind her as she walked up the porch and looked under wooden squirrel for the spare key.

Walking inside they placed their bags down and shook off the extra snow flakes off their clothes. Andy came behind her and took off her jacket and his placed them on the rack. Sharon smiled and thanked him as she walked into the living room and took some logs and placed them into the fireplace. Andy seconds behind her watching her in amazement as the logs caught on fire with two strikes.

Sharon stood up and looked at Andy. "What?" As she shrugged her shoulders.

"I just never seen a woman lite a fireplace as fast as you." He replied.

"Well Andrew, there are a lot of things you going to learn about me on this trip." As she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yeah?" As he placed his arms around her waist.

Smiling up at him. "Yeah."

She placed a chaste kiss on his lips then moved her head on his chest, humming as she heard his heart beating in her ear. As his arms circled around her, running up and down her back.

Stepping away she took ahold of his hand. Guiding him around the cabin so he would know where everything was at. They made it to the last bedroom, her bedroom. It was different shades of purple, with a huge king sized bed in the middle with two cherry oak dressers and a matching vanity next to the walk in closet. Pictures of her when she was younger along with friends, family and with her children.

She turned around and looked up at him putting her hands behind his neck playing with his short silver hairs. "This is where we will be staying."

"Oh you mean together?" He replied with a smile. "What if your parents come here and see us in bed together?" Grinning down at her.

She shook her head as she rolled her eyes at him. "Andrew Flynn, I am a grown woman and my parents will just have to get over it, besides they are away in Pennsylvania."

His hands moved from her back and down to her butt, cupping her buttock and pushing her towards him. Smiling as he heard her moan, bending down his whispered her name, as she moved her head up he claimed her lips in a soft passionate kiss.

Pulling apart they walked into the kitchen, Sharon smiled as she saw a note from her mother.

•My Sweet Daughter,

I stocked the refrigerator with foods that both of you will like, enjoy the cabin and please clean up any messes you two make.

Love,

Mom•

Andy moved to the fridge and opened it. "Wow she wasn't kidding, look at all this food."

Sharon rested her head on his shoulder. "Did I mention my mom goes over board sometimes." Wrapping her arms around his waist.

Andy closed the fridge and laughed. "Just like a certain woman I know."

Sharon poked his ribs then backed away smiling.

"Ouch, what was that for?" He asked watching her walk away while he rubbed his side.

She stopped then turned around. "For picking on me."

"Well I can't help it if the truth hurts." Rubbing his side again. "There is no need to be violent about it though." Pouting his lip at her.

Walking slowly up to him and patting his chest. "Oh Honey, you are right, I'm sorry." As she placed a kiss on his lips. Backing away she asked. "Is that better?"

Andy hummed nodding his head yes. Sharon smiled then turned away again, stoping at the door way looking over her shoulder. "I'll get the bags and start unpack while you make us something to eat?"

"Sure thing Sharon." As he walked towards her, she reached out her hand and they walked towards the living room. Before they parted Andy pulled her to him and kissed her. "I love you Sharon."

Grinning up at him. "I love you too, Andy." As he cupped his face.

She pulled her hand away and turned around to pick up their bags, yelping as Andy smacked her butt.

"Andrew Flynn!" She yelled. She turned and watched him quickly ran into the kitchen laughing. Shaking her head as she took their baggage and brought it to her bedroom.

As Sharon finished unpacking she placed her suitcases and his duffel back on the floor on her walk-in closet. She stepped out of her room and towards the kitchen enjoying the lovely aroma that was invading her sense of smell. Smiling as she watched Andy humming to himself as he stirred their soup. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed the back of his neck.

"Mmmmm this smells lovely Andy." Standing on her tippy toes to look over his shoulder.

He liked over and placed a kiss in her forehead. "Thank you, I cheated it's from a can."

She hummed again. "You're secret is safe with me, almost ready?"

"Yes, in two minutes. Want to grab some bowls?" He asked.

"I loved too." Kissing his neck and unwrapping her arms, then grabbed two bowls from the cupboard.

They sat down in front of the fireplace and eating in silence, the only noise was the cracking if the wood in the fireplace. One they finished eating Sharon washed the dishes and they both decided to get dressed and go build a snowman.

Andy was waiting by the back door as Sharon walked up to him zipping up her jacket. Andy smiled at her as he fixed her scarf and then her beanie. Sharon reached up and kissed his lips then moved back down on the balls of her feet and put her gloves on. Andy held the door open for her, she smiled and thanked him.

Both walking in the ankle deep snow, finding the right location to build their snowman. They finally decided by the huge oak tree, as they gathered snow together and packing it into a ball finally forming the lower part of the snowman's body, working on the middle section together, they rolled it to bottom half and counted to ten, then they both lifted it up and placed it on top. The head was the easiest part and Sharon went inside to grab items for their first official snowman as a couple.

Sharon came around the corner and handed Andy the scarf and top hat, placing the other items on the ground along with charcoal for the eyes, mouth, and buttons. She placed the carrot in the middle of its face, while Andy placed the eyes and mouth pieces. Sharon walked away to collect sticks for the arms as she hid behind the tree and started forming snowballs. She giggled to herself as she had about twenty made.

As she returned with the sticks, she handed one to him as they both placed the arms in together. They moved back holding hands and admired their handy work.

"He looks great." Said Andy as he ran his thumb along her knuckles.

"He does huh?" As she looked up at him, the lite flurries collecting in his hair. She turned and reached up and kissed him. His arms wrapping around her middle as he pulled her closer to him.

As she got him where she wanted him she pushed him back and watched as he fell backwards and yelled.

Landing on his butt he watched as she laughed then ran off behind the tree.

"What the hell Sharon?" He yelled, trying to catch his breath. Slowly standing up and dusting off the snow on his clothes.

Andy looked around for her, when he saw something white shooting right towards him before he could react, he was hit across the face with something wet and cold. Seconds later another hit his chest then his stomach and soon her laughter filled the air.

Running up to her and being pounded by her snowballs he shouting. "Oh your a dead woman now, Sharon Raydor."

As she threw her last snowball and hitting him in his left eye, she stood up straight, screamed, and started running away from him. Andy was hot on her trail and grabbed ahold of her waist and pulled her down laughing as she screamed as we both fell down on the cold soft snow.

Andy was in top and starting tickling her and laughing as she started squealed and begging him to stop tickling her. After a few more minutes of torturing her, and watching tears glide down the side of her cheeks. He pinned her arms above her head and stared down at her flushed smiling face, her eyes the clearest green he has ever seen. He lowered his head and watched as her eyes darkened and her face became relaxed.

With his warm breath mingling with hers as they both were breathing heavily, he watched her lick her lips. Then he lowered as his lips ghostly touching hers. Sharon lifted her head a little as their lips touched, they both moaned as the kissed deepened.

Sharon managed to flip them over and she was on top. Her hat fell off at some point as her hair was all over the place, she smiled down at Andy as he laid there looking up at her in shock then a huge smile on his face.

She looked gorgeous, with a defiant look of dominance in her gaze, her hair disheveled with tiny snow flakes sticking in her hair, her cheeks pink from the coldness of the snow and the heat from laughter. She slowly moved off him and offered him her hand.

Helping him up, they both walked up to the porch. Both stopping at the door and dusting each other off. Sharon opened the door and took off her jacket and placed it on the hook, then moved over to help Andy remove his and then hang it up.

"Why don't you sit by the fire and warm up, while I make my famous apple cider." As she kissed his lips then moved into the kitchen.

Andy watched her walk into the kitchen, then moved in front of the fireplace and sat down to get warm. As he stared into the flames thinking how much he loved her, her smile, her greens eyes, they way a simple touch can calm him or turn him on, how soft her lips get against his, and how her voice made him weak in the knees.

Sharon sat next to him watching as he had the most cheesiest grin on his face as he stared into the flames. She brought her hand and gently touched his face, Andy slowly turned his face towards hers smiling.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey yourself, what has that goofy smile on your face?" She asked while playing with his hair.

He placed his hand over hers and brought it over his heart. "I was thinking of you Sharon, and how happy you make me and that you let me in and love you. I love you Sharon." As tears ran down his cheeks.

She used her other hand and wiped the tears away. "Oh Andy, you have glued my broken heart back together again, to have faith in loving and trusting again. Oh Andy I love you so much." As tears ran down her cheeks.

He cupped her face and wiped her tears away, looking into her greens eyes. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, besides my children."

"Andy you are also the best thing that's happened to me, besides my children." As her fingers wrapped around his wrists.

His thumb gliding across her cheeks and staring into her green eyes. "You know you are beautiful Sharon."

She smiled as she stared back into brown eyes with a slight blush. "Andy." She whispered.

"Sharon." He whispered back at her.

She hummed then moved closer to him softly kissing his lips, both moaning as the kissed deepened, their arms wrapping around each other, in hair and grabbing clothes just to be closer to one another. They pulled apart to catch their breath, resting their foreheads and smiling at one another.

Soon they say sat down, Sharon between his legs enjoying the heat from the fire and the warmth from Andy's body. They drank their warm apple cider and held each other till their mugs were empty.

Sharon stood up and excused herself to use the restroom. As she walked into her bedroom and opened the dresser drawer she found the medium size box with the teddy she bought for Andy tonight. Taking the box snd going to the bathroom she took the garment out of the box and stared striping off her clothes.

Sharon looked over herself second guessing if she could do this. But finally after deciding she's doing this and she's ready she grabbed her silk robe and walked slowly down the hallway and into the living room where Andy stood over the fireplace.

Sharon walked over to him and stood behind him. She cleared her throat and swallowed hard as Andy turned around slowly. As he saw her with her hair brushed and moved to one side and her wearing her purple silk robe. He watched as her fingers untied the knot and pushed the robe off her shoulders.

She grinned as she watched him swallow hard and started rubbing his left earlobe as he gawked at her body covered in black silk with purple lace teddy that pushed her breast up and together and hugged at her curves perfectly. The light from the fire casting the most majestic glow on her gorgeous frame.

His eyes traveled up and down her body then to her face watching as she sucked her lower lip into her mouth. Damn she was beautiful, and damn she was mine, and god she was ready to move to the next step. My heart skipping a few beats then rapidly beating again as I looked over her again.

I moved closer to her and cupped her face and kissed her so slowly that I could have came right then and now. Her arms roaming my body as she moaned into my mouth. Slowly making our way to the floor as I took off her teddy and kissed every single part of her body.

We made love slowly both falling apart together in harmony, as our bodies came as one. Both shouting our names as we came. We held each other tightly as we laid on the floor watching the flames burn bright like our love.

Both whispering I loves you as sleep took over, both smiling as their arms wrapped around each other.

The End


End file.
